rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitefang, the Savage
Life of The Savage Like most, Whitefang's life was rough, he was born a Worgen, his mother and father were of the Human race, residents of Gilneas, they sought power in the Worgens, power unlike the Humans possessed, while in the state of the mind they obtained the blood of a Worgen, of course having to do so they had to kill the race they thought so highly of, having done so they drank the blood and within a week they had made the transformation, they left the city. The Birth of Whitefang was nearly year after his parents being infected with the curse, he was born on a full moon, and as his mother looked down at him she instantly knew his name would be Whitefang, as a baby he had already had a tooth, a single tooth had already grown in. Whitefang did not learn common, nor was he taught by anyone, though he was taught to hunt, and kill, his parents both were impressed by Whitefang's ability to pick up things rather quickly, by the age of eight he was hunting on his own, though the day came when Human's had been informed of a feral Worgen pack, what they did know was it was a family of feral Worgens. When the Human's arrived to capture and kill his family, his father and mother fought back, before doing so they took Whitefang away from there Cave, they told him in there own style of language to run, and never to return, and that is what he did, as far as he is aware, his parents are both dead, this information is unknown. Whitefang traveled, and traveled, hardly stopping for rest, at age ten he had been captured by a group of Undead while resting at a near-by lake, they suspected Whitefang to be a member of the Alliance, though little did they know, he was no such thing, they tortured him with whips, chains, and burning his flesh and fur, he was brutally scared for life, mentally and physically, his hatred toward the other races burned fierce in his heart, eventually, while the captives had accidentally left the lock slightly undone, he made his escape, tearing through the Undead with ease and disappearing into the woods before reinforcements could arrive. Age thirty-two, Whitefang had escaped, though he's adorned with the scars, and burns, covering almost ninety percent of his body, Whitefang made the choice to return to Gilneas and seek out his parents, he had to be sure weather they were alive or not, upon arriving in Gilneas, much had changed, the Worgen race had trippled within his birth years, while arriving in Gilneas he met many Worgens, though none could compare to him, as he felt superior to any, and all. While in Gilneas he stumbled across a pack of Worgens whom called themselfs The Blackpaw, these Worgens were fierce, strong, and saw joy in killing and eating the Human's unlike Whitefang, he had never eaten a Human, though his hatred toward them burned, he agreed, and quickly Whitefang moved up the ranks of the Blackpaw from being a outsider to pack leader, he teared a path of vengeance and pain wherever they traveled, terrorizing mere common citizens, he was completely blood thirsty, his quest to find his parents had been forgotten in the path of blood he had made, age thirty-six they came across a Worgen known as Scruff, unlike Whitefang Scruff had no remorse for anything, and he killed his own, frequently. Scruff constantly challenged Whitefang's position has pack leader as he thought Whitefang was not meant to lead, he felt Whitefang was weak, not fit to lead a savage pack such as this. The day came when Whitefang and Scruff finally battled, and battled they did, the fight went on for hours and hours before Whitefang fell before Scruff, Scruff had pierced Whitefang's heart with his claws, tearing his heart out from his chest, as a sign of dominance Scruff proceeded to eat Whitefang's heart in front of the pack. Many year's have passed after Whitefang's death, The Blackpaw continued to reek havoc and terror wherever they went, while Whitefang's heart had been ripped out, his body was left in the woods to rot, a necromancer came across Whitefang's body, the idea he had was to resurrect Whitefang and make him serve in the Death Knight's army, though this he did not, when he was resurrected, he instantly grabbed hold of the necromancer's throat, tearing it apart .. He then left, he wanted revenge for his death, he sought to destroy Scruff, and the Blackpaw, and this is what he did. After killing Scruff and the Blackpaw, he was still determined to find his parents, he is now still searching for them. ((Theme Music: http://youtu.be/x9W598i7hGU )) Category:Worgen Category:The Blackpaw Category:Back story Category:Custom lore